cos_czego_pragnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 1
Perspektywa Anji (1234567890ja) Westchnęłam i oparłam się o parapet w klasie. Zerknęłam ukradkiem na zegarek. Ja nie mogę, jeszcze 20 minut lekcji… Ze wszystkich możliwych lekcji najgorsza… Polski. Sam przedmiot jest fajny, ale nauczycielka… Szkoda gadać. Zauważyłam, że na gałązce drzewka za oknem przysiadła sikorka. Spojrzałam jej w oczy. Zaćwierkała i zmrużyła swoje. Nie odlatywała, wręcz przeciwnie, usiadła na parapecie. ...Jak masz na imię...? – spytałam jej w myślach. Sikorka odskoczyła lekko zaskoczona , ale szybko złapała równowagę. ...SUZI... – pomyślała. ...Miałaś już doświadczenie w rozmowach mentalnych...? ...Domyślam się co robić... - Anja! Słyszałaś moje pytanie? – głos polonistki wybudził mnie z transu. - Nie, przepraszam proszę pani, zamyśliłam się – powiedziałam. - A może ja tak się zamyślę podczas sprawdzania ci testu i wstawię ci jedynkę? – warknęła nauczycielka. Co za idiotka. Wszystko na tych lekcjach wiem, ale gdybym nie chodziła do szkoły, wzbudzałabym podejrzenia. Jeszce nigdy nie dostałam jedynki. I to właśnie ją najbardziej wkurza. To typowa nauczycielka znajdująca dziką przyjemność we wpisywaniu złych ocen. Niestety mnie nie może ich wpisać. Nie ma za co. Ciekawe co by było gdybym rozpoczęła łącze mentalne z nauczycielką… Pewnie by ją wzięli za wariatkę, wywalili ze szkoły… Ech, piękne myśli. Zerknęłam na parapet. Suzi wciąż tam siedziała. - Czy ktoś powtórzy pannie Anji pytanie? – spytała nauczycielka. – Las rąk jak widzę – skwitowała. – Yue, ty powtórz – wskazała kościstym palcem najdrobniejszą dziewczynę w klasie. Swoją drogą ona ma jakąś chorobę? A może jest anorektyczką? Tak przeraźliwie koścista, że czasem ciary przechodzą… - Spytała pani kto napisał „Króla Edypa” – ledwo dało się wyczuć, że głos jej lekko drżał. No cóż, przy takiej nauczycielce… - Sofokles – powiedziałam spokojnym, pewnym tonem. - Na pewno? – nauczycielka zmrużyła oczy. O nie, nie ze mną te gierki! - Na pewno – w moim głosie nie dało się wyczuć wahania, które tak denerwowało tę wredną babę. Zresztą jak wiele innych rzeczy. - Dobrze, a Medeę? – skąd ona bierze te nazwy? Zajrzałam szybko w jej myśli. - Eurypides – oznajmiłam zaplatając wyzywająco ręce. Zauważyłam, że nauczycielka stara się ukryć wkurzenie. - Metamorfozy? - Owidiusz - Ile jeszcze tej komedii? Tego nawet nie było w programie! Na razie... Jak mi się nudzi, co jest raczej rzadkością, przeglądam treści podręczników kolejnych klas. - Dobra, siadaj – z hukiem zamknęła dziennik. Ja nie mogę, co za nauczyciel daje takie pytania? Przecież bez czytania w myślach pałę bym miała murowaną. Ale teraz 2 godziny W-Fu. Wreszcie choć trochę fajna lekcja z normalnym nauczycielem. Miła osłoda po nienormalnej polonistce. - Ej – na korytarzy trąciła mnie Yue. – Skąd znałaś odpowiedzi? - Dużo czytam, bo wychodzi nam to na dobre… - zaczęłam parodiować panią od polskiego, co wywołało salwy śmiechu uczniów, którzy to usłyszeli. Zeszłam do szatni i otworzyłam szafkę. Czy ktoś jest na boisku? Wydawało mi się, że coś tam przemknęło… Szybko wyjrzałam przez okno. Nikogo tam nie było. Pewnie mi się przywidziało. Zignorowałam głos, który mi mówił „Jesteś smokiem! Jak mogło ci się przywidzieć?!” i poszłam do szatni przebrać się w strój na W-F. Dzisiaj pewnie gramy w siatkówkę. W sumie idzie mi nieźle, ale wolę jazdę konną. To z tych sportów, które mogą ludzie uprawiać… Z niemożliwych dla nich… Na przykład slalom po Wielkim Kanionie. Niezwykle odprężające. Gdzie nauczyciel od W-Fu? Już powinien być… Nagle do korytarza wbiegł jakiś obcy mężczyzna. Trzymał w ręku dziennik. Pierwszy raz w życiu go na oczy widzę. - Witam was wszystkich – powiedział. – Niestety wasz nauczyciel miał wypadek, a ja zostałem poproszony o poprowadzenie lekcji W-Fu do końca roku, ponieważ pan Wiśniewski będzie musiał przejść długą rehabilitację. Jestem Osvir Darkenurk – powiedział. Zmrużyłam oczy i zajrzałam w jego myśli. Jedyne co przeczytałam jednak to „Na, na, na, na, na, na”. Posłał mi zwycięskie spojrzenie. Czyżby wiedział o… Odpędziłam szybko te myśli. Jak może niby wiedzieć? Jako dyżurna poszłam do kantorka po piłkę do siatkówki. Z piłką już w ręce szybko dołączyłam do reszty klasy na sali gimnastycznej. Zaczęła się gra. W sumie to W-F ma dużo plusów. Sorki, dbaniem o kondycję nie można tego nazwać. Ale jest się na czym wyładować. Co dalej? Angielski. Przeciągnęłam się starając słuchać nauczycielki tłumaczącej zasady używania któregoś tam czasu… Jakby to miało jakieś większe znaczenie... I tak przeglądnę jej myśli i będę wiedzieć wszystko co ona o angielskim do końca życia. To się nazywa pamięć smoka... Ocknęło mnie szturchnięcie w ramię. Yue. - Pani się na ciebie patrzy – szepnęła. Od razu przybrałam minę skupionej na lekcji uczennicy i udawałam, że zawartość tablicy jest szczególnie interesująca. Na szczęście ten cyrk przerwał dzwonek. Uff… Spakowałam się w kilkanaście sekund i wybiegłam z klasy. Ostatnią lekcją, była wychowawcza. Ponoć ma do nas dojść jakaś nowa uczennica, czy coś. Ma być tylko na ostatniej lekcji, bo przyjechała właśnie dziś - w piątek.Klapnęłam w ostatniej ławce, mojej ukochanej, gdzie mogę bez problemu rysować moich przyjaciół, bez zbędnych spojrzeń gapiów. Na środek wyszła dziewczyna wyglądająca maksymalnie przeciętnie. Jej mina wyrażała tylko jedno: "za każdym razem ten sam cyrk". Z czystej ciekawości zerknęłam jej do głowy. Przewertowałam mentalnie bieżące myśli i nie znalazłam tam nic godnego uwagi. Przedstawiła się. Ada jakaśtam. Jako że moja ławka byłą jedyną pół-wolną, ruszyła w moim kierunku. Warknęłam cicho zirytowana. Kocham wolność i samotność. A teraz do końca roku będę do niej przywiązana, o ile nie dodadzą kolejnej ławki. Dziewczyna przystanęła jeszcze pod tablicą, wahając się, ale zaraz podjęła drogę. było to trochę dziwne. tak jakby usłyszała mój warkot. A może tylko sprawdzała, czyt nie ma gdzieś indziej miejsca...? Nie zamieniłyśmy ani słóweczka. Całe 45 minut nauczycielka paplała coś o wzajemnym szacunku, a na koniec kazała nam zanotować informacje o wycieczce. Przypomniała tez, że jutro (W SOBOTĘ!?) odrabiamy środę. Szkołą miała wtedy awarię, moja wina. Lądowałam awaryjnie. Udawałam, że piszę. Pisałam sobie to w mojej pamięci. Wreszcie rozbrzmiał mój umiłowany dzwonek. Szybko wrzuciłam te kilka papierowych świstków od torby i pognałam w kierunku wyjścia. Na szczęście nie kładą u nas nacisku na przebieranie obuwia, a kurtki czy inne targamy ze sobą. Szczęście, że jest wiosna. Ze szkoły też wybiegłam jako pierwsza. Ruszyłam w kierunku lasu. Normalni ludzie idą chodnikiem, ale ja nie jestem człowiekiem. Po drodze wcisnęli mi gazetę, no to wzięłam, a że czytanie i jednocześnie szybki chód nie sprawiają mi problemu, postanowiłam przeczytać co tam piszą. Moją uwagę przykuł nagłówek Zaśmiałam się w myślach. To może być ciekawe… Ta, zakład mięsny… Rzeźnia. Czemu się wstydzą tego słowa? Skoro już to okropieństwo musi istnieć to niech ludzie wiedzą co się tam wyprawia. Zaczęłam czytać. Dalej nie czytałam, bo były już jakieś rozmowy z poszkodowanymi w wypadkach, domagającymi się pochwycenia stworzenia. Kiedy tylko przekroczyłam leśne ogrodzenie przywitał mnie blask moich ukochanych niebieskich ślepi. - Cześć Kwiatku. - Poczochrałam Nocną Furię po nosie, aż kichnął. - Cześć Dziecko Lasu. - Taa... Przez to, że wychowałam się z rodziną Hyacinthina, ten podły gad nazywa mnie Dzieckiem Lasu. Ale zawsze się mogę odgryźć Kwiatkiem. Strasznie go to wkurza. - Co tam w szkole? - Przekrzywił głowę. Zerknęłam na niego dziwnie, a on nie wytrzymał i parskną śmiechem. Okay, lubię się uczyć ale... Nie w szkole! - Będziemy tak stać i rozmawiać o szkole, czy się pościgamy? - Zmieniłam temat i Opadłam na ręce. Zaraz rozlał się po mnie przyjemny prąd, a widoczność w mgnieniu oka poszerzyła się. Teraz patrzyłam na mojego brata z góry. Cała przemiana trwała może... Dwie sekundy...? - Wiesz, czasem chyba wolę cię w ciele człowieka. - Mruknął pod nosem. - A to niby czemu? - Rozciągnęłam się i rozprostowałam wielkie skrzydła. Zamachnęłam się ogonem, by rozgrzać wszystkie kręgi. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że zmieniając się w smoka, rzeczy, które miałam na sobie... Nie wiem co się z nimi dzieje, ale gdzieś tam są... - Bo wtedy przynajmniej jestem od ciebie choć trochę większy. - A teraz jesteś tylko trochę mniejszy. Gonisz! - I wystrzeliłam do slalomu pomiędzy drzewami. Zaraz pojawił się po mojej prawej. Z łatwością, mimo moich rozmiarów omijałam dość gęsto rosnące świerki i sosny. Odliczyłam do dziesięciu - to magiczna liczba, dzięki której wiem, że ludzie z miasta nie będą już w stanie mnie zobaczyć. Pomknęliśmy ku górze, ku chmurom, ku wolności. Kiedy latam, czuję że żyję. Mogę wtedy wszystko. jestem wolna i szczęśliwa, nie ogranicza mnie grawitacja i ludzie. W moim gardle wezbrało przyjemne ciepło. Otworzyłam paszę i wypuściła świszczący niebieski pocisk śmiercionośnej plazmy. Wybuchną kilkanaście metrów przed nami. Ogień jest świetny. ...Ej, zagapiłaś się chyba... - Zaśmiał się w myślach Hyacinthino. Wróciłam do świata i zanurkowałam w głąb lasu. Wleciałam do tak dobrze znanej mi jaskini i używając echolokacji wybrałam odpowiedni tunel. Czujnik ruchu wykrył moją obecność i wyłączył wodospad lejący się z sufitu. Miał on na celu zasłaniać wylot jaskini w moim domu, żeby ewentualny gość nie pokwapił się sprawdzać jej czeluści. Szybko zmieniłam się w człowieka i do salonu wskoczyłam już na dwóch nogach. Rzuciłam na kanapę torbę, która zmaterializowała się jakimś cudem, kiedy wróciłam do postaci człowieka. Hyacinthino pojawił się sekundę później. Jest mniejszy ode mnie, więc może sobie pozwolić na łażenie po domu. Zerknęłam szybko do moich szuflad pamięciowych, w poszukiwaniu ewentualnego zadania domowego, ale nic nie znalazłam. Poszłam więc do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Sałata, sałata, owoce... I jest! Lody! No i ryba dla głodnej bestii. Wyciągnęłam stworzenie wodne oraz Algidę i zabraliśmy sie do przekąski. ...Gdzie rodzice...? - Spytałam smoka. Molze to dziwne rozmawiać mentalnie będąc we własnym domu, ale ja to lubię. Nie trzeba przynajmniej przerywać jedzenia. ...Na łowach... ...Gdzie...? ...W parku Yellow Stone... - Stwierdził z sarkazmem Kwiatek. Nie moja wina, że tak martwię się o smoki.Ostatnio ludzie coraz częściej pisza w gazetach o "skrzydlatych bestiach". Muszę je chronić... - ...Poradzimy sobie... - Mruknął pocieszająco Hyacint. - Wiesz, przyszła do nasz dzisiaj nowa dziewczyna. - Odezwałam się na głos. Ta dziwna sytuacja w klasie nie dawała mi spokoju... - Od kiedy interesuje cię życie szkoły? - Ona jest dziwna. I usiadła w mojej ławce! - Jęknęłam z wyrzutem. Furia parsknęła rechoczącym śmiechem. - No i z czego rżysz? - Zajęła twoją ławkę! - Prawie rozłożył się na panelach. - Warknęłam, a ona chyba usłyszała z drugiego końca sali. - Spoważniał. Usłyszenie takiego czegoś, nie było możliwe dla zwykłego człowieka. - Może podkręciła a maksa to ustrojstwo, pomagające słyszeć? - Zasugerował z nadzieją. - Sugerujesz, że nie zauważyłabym, że ma coś ze słuchem i nosi aparat? - Jesteś dziś zbyt zdenerwowana. - Stwierdził nagle, zmieniając zupełnie temat. - Powinnaś to odreagować, najlepiej we Włoszech. - Tą propozycją mnie zachęciłeś. - uśmiechnęłam się szeroko na myśl o kolejnym nocnym wypadzie. Ah... Znów będa o mnie pisać... Stanę sie sławna... Zaśmiałam się w myślach. Biedacy, niczego się nie spodziewają! - I przy okazji uwolnię konie z transportu, który wyruszył chyba wczoraj. - Śledzisz wszystkie wydarzenia związane z tym...? - Celowo nie dokończył. Dobrze wie, że nienawidzę zabijać i tym bardziej o tym rozmawiać. - Ma się rozumieć. Lecisz? - Spytałam, będąc już po drugiej stronie wodospadu, w smoczym ciele. Szykuje się dziś ciekawa noc... Dobrze, że nie musze zbyt dużo spać... - Takiej okazji nie mógłbym przegapić. - Uśmiechnął się i wystrzeliliśmy. Kategoria:Rozdziały